Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadows
by Midgit1001
Summary: Harry enters his 7th year...And comes face to face with his darkest, most daring adventure yet... Plz RR ! Second chapter uploaded...Wow that was fast wasn't it?
1. Harry's dream

A/N: Well hi this is Ben here… well …Midgit1001!!  This is my first story…I hope you like? 

It was Beta'd by my good mate Kellie… AKA: LuvaboyDan*Hesmayman (go read her stories…they gr8) *Soz Ben had to say that* well… this chap is called Harry's dream…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry potter, plz remember that!

**_Harry Potter  
and the Fortress of Shadows  
_  
  
**

Chapter 1  
Harry's Dream  
  


Harry lay on his bed with a lifeless head hanging off the side, watching his biting book rampage through his room, snapping at anything it could put its pages on. Harry slowly sat up and placed his back against the cool wooden window-ledge that was above the middle of the bed. 'How come' he thought in annoyance. 'Every time I need Hedwig she's out hunting?' It was true, he now needed Hedwig to come back, so he could send a message to Dumbledore informing him of a very vivid dream he had a couple of days ago. It involved Ron being attacked, among other things. Harry couldn't see what it was, because he was standing behind Ron at the time. The first and last thing he knew was a scream and a spurt of blood hitting him square in the face. Harry had woken up straight away and began to write a letter to Dumbledore. But seeing as his owl was away hunting, as she always was when he needed her. The letter lay on his rickety old desk gathering dust.  
  


As the sun set fully and the horizon became dark, it reminded Harry that his dinner should be ready. Harry slumped off from his bed and slowly walked down the stairs into the Dursley's kitchen, where three gleaming plates full of delicious looking food sat, with an extra one for Harry, that just had one soggy lump of mash potato and a couple of carrots placed in the middle. 'The Dursleys' Harry thought with a slight bit of annoyance in his mind, 'Should be shot'. He was careful however, not to show this thought at the dinner table, he could not stand another row. He thought back to the beginning of the summer and how blazing rows had erupted constantly between Harry and his uncle, causing them to try their best not to bite each others heads off.  
Harry sat down by his plate and his uncle gave him the distinct impression that he was not welcome there. Harry, however, tucked into what little food he  
had, to getaway from the table as quick as possible. 

When he had finished he quickly stood up and began to walk away. Just as he began ascending the staircase a voice sounded from the kitchen, 

"Don't come down the stairs again tonight boy" his uncle shouted. 

'Well' he thought, 'That was completely uncalled for'  
"I wasn't planning to" Harry said in a harsh quick tone that caught his uncle of guard and confused him so much he could not answer with yet another punishment. Harry darted up the stairs with a lightening pace, avoiding another argument in the making. Once he got to his bedroom door he heard a loud muttering from downstairs, 

"That boy has really got an attitude problem." Harry whispered and incredibly rude comment under his breath, then carried on his journey into his bedroom.  
As he entered the room a loud hoot signified the arrival of his owl Hedwig. "You're back! Good I was getting worried." He said to his owl while softly stroking its feathers back into place, as some seemed to have been ruffled during the flight. The owl let out an appreciative long, soft hoot. 

"I'm sorry Hedwig but I've got another job for you." At seeing her give him an owlish glare he continued, "It's only a short one to London. To Twelve Grimmauld Place." The owl hooted yet again to tell Harry she was willing, with that Harry carefully attached the parchment to her leg and she set off smoothly out of the window.  
Harry jumped on his bed with a look of annoyance on his face. He'd just let the one thing go out of his window, that didn't flinch at the very sight of him. 'Well hopefully I'll be getting a reply from Dumbledore soon.' He thought hopefully 'May-be Ron and Hermione will send a message as well?' 

It was a bit ridiculous really. For the third year running, Harry was sitting in his bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive waiting for replies from his friends, who were sitting smugly together in 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had learned to live with it though, he couldn't change that fact. And he couldn't hold grudges with them, because they had told him they would rather have Harry there, than where he was now. 'In this rubbish heap' Harry thought bitterly.  
  


A Loud grunt issued from downstairs where his fat cousin Dudley was sitting laughing (well pigishly snorting) at the T.V. This brought Harry back to his senses, and he kneeled down beside his bed and pulled up the loose floorboard, which his nosy aunt still hadn't found. Under it was an assortment of magical items, including his wand, his spell books and his quill. Today he had to do his charms homework; a difficult essay on the powers of a memory charm. And another essay on apparition. Harry pulled out his complicated study of magic (grade 7) book and started to work. He'd done an exceptional bit of studying this year because he would have his N.E.W.T tests later on and he wanted to get good enough grades to become an Auror. This was a very tricky job, and required outstanding skill in all the subjects he had taken in Hogwarts.  
  


Soon the clock on his bedside table moved onto 11:30pm and Harry was unusually tired for a 16 (almost 17) year old boy. His eyelids grew heavy   
and Harry slumped his head down on his tatty pillow in an almost dead fashion...

A/N: Well please tell me what you think? I would really appreciate reviews. They will make me write faster *hint hint* and I'm sorry for those of you who don't like this…I can't help that!

PLEASE REVIEW!!  Click the little go button…  
  


Midgit1001…

Thanks again to:  LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman   *Soz Ben, had to put it again*


	2. Hedwigs return

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it? Thanks to LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman for beta reading it and please R/R!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter…

On with the story…

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Hedwig returns_**

Harry woke early the next morning while the sky was still dark and the sun hadn't risen. Looking at his clock he found out that it was only 7:00am. Making sure he didn't wake up his annoying aunt and uncle, not to mention his extremely fat cousin Dudley, he slowly slid out of his bed and headed toward his bedroom door. He stood there for a while thinking about the things he could do to his aunt and uncle while they were sleeping. Pushing these thoughts aside, Harry gave a tug on his bedroom door which turned out to be locked. 

Harry let out a sigh of annoyance and then jumped back onto his old rickety bed. 'Stupid muggles' Harry thought. 

Harry continued to lay there for another half an hour listening intently for the sound of movement coming from the Dursley's. Suddenly there was high crackle from Dudley's bedroom as if he'd managed to silently move his fat body over to his wide screen television and switch it on, and that was impossible for Dudley. Harry shot up and grabbed his wand of his desk raising it high just in case of an attack. There was a loud grunt and then a scream from the room next door. Dudley was awake and now so were the other Dursley's. Then came a loud screech from his aunt Petunia. 

"What is it Duddikins?" There was a click on Harry's door and the lock …unlocked and Harry stepped out of his bedroom and walked to the entrance of Dudley's room where his aunt and uncle were nursing there child from shock. 

"What do you want boy?" His uncle Vernon roared turning on him. 

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what happened to Dudley for him to wake up the whole street". 

The effect on Aunt Petunia from these words was immeasurable. She suddenly looked scared and frightened. Probably because it was normally her trying to find out about everybody else in the street, and asking all the questions. This time however it would be the other way around. The street would be asking the Dursleys questions. 'Oh how funny it would be to see their faces when one of the neighbours asked what the racket was this morning' Harry thought. His face shone with glee and he had to wipe away tears of silent laughter. 

The Dursley's loved to talk. But for most of their life, they had found ways to hide Harry's abnormality (in their words) from the rest of the street, so they didn't get talked about. But now one dear scream from Dudley would cause them to give a series of explanations to the entire street.

"What happened Dudders?" His aunt asked him yet again, in a concerned tone. 

"I...I Don't know. The TV woke me up" Dudley answered, obviously still shaken from his experience with the frightening Television screen. As uncle Vernon Lifted Dudley from his Bed it became apparent that the remote for the TV had been lying where Dudley's feet were. 

"Duddikins, there was no need to be frightened. You turned it on yourself" Harry's aunt told Dudley. Harry had to run into his own room to stop his aunt and uncle from seeing him laughing.

The morning went by with no more amusing events. But even as the afternoon came Harry still had to hide his face whenever he came in sight of his cousin Dudley. Harry began to wonder what was taking his owl Hedwig so long to deliver the letter to Dumbledore. 'She's probably waiting for the reply' Harry thought. 

As dinner came and went, Harry was beginning to find that today was as insufferable as yesterday.

Harry again ate his dinner as fast as he could, but this time he didn't head up to his bedroom. He headed straight out of the front door. Harry walked to the park on top of Mongolia crescent. The Park was a lot tidier than normal. Probably because Dudley hadn't been out much lately, he had his new computer game to occupy him for a couple of hours. The swings weren't tossed over the tops of the frames either, but in spite of the lovely play- area Harry decided to go and sit up in a tree.

While Harry sat high up in the large oak tree, his thoughts ran to the things he missed most; Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and especially quidditch, which was in his opinion, the best sport ever invented. The tree was like a dream-land to Harry. Complete silence except for the occasional person coming to play on the swings, and the soft song of a stray bird. 

Harry jumped down from the tree and walked around to the entrance of the park. It was now nearly 7 pm and his dinner would soon be ready and it was best to keep on the right side of the Dursleys if you wanted to eat. So Harry carried on walking through Mongolia crescent alley where two years ago he and his cousin had been faced with two dementors. Strange enough he now thought being faced with his cousin's fists was pretty much the same as being faced by two Dementors. They both managed to make you unable to breathe and both helped make you head sore.

As he arrived in front of number 4 Privet Drive. Not a sound issued from the windows and the car wasn't in the drive. 'Just my luck' thought Harry, 'they've gone out.' 

 Suddenly there was a tap on the back of Harry's head causing Harry to jump. He turned around to find Hedwig fluttering excitedly (which was strange for Hedwig) behind him. She had a note attached to her leg. Harry, without hesitation pulled the note from Hedwig's leg and began to read…

_Dear Harry_

_I thought you ought to know that your friend Ronald is safe here and that we're keeping an extra eye on him. Also Remus Lupin, your old Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, is coming to pick you up and bring you back here. I suggest that you climb through the Kitchen window to get your wand and I hope you arrive here safely. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore…_

A/N: Well was that ok? Please R/R!! I hope this came out quick enough for you. Thanks to all those who reviewed… you guys are great!!

Midgit1001…


End file.
